1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sifter inserts for cosmetic product packages. Sifter inserts are generally suspended from the rim of a powder jar and serve to temporarily hold a small quantity of powder for access by the user. In particular, the present invention is directed to a sifter insert with a center dish portion and slots around the perimeter of the dish that permit transfer of powder to and from a product storage reservoir.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 2, prior art cosmetic powder packages, e.g., face powder, typically consist of a jar 1 made of plastic, metal or glass, with a threaded neck 4 and a plastic or metal cap 2 that can be threaded onto the neck 4 as a closure. The jar defines a product reservoir 7. The neck 4 defines an opening 8 that provides access to the reservoir 7. A plastic injection molded sifter 3 is friction-fitted into the opening 8 inside of the neck of the jar. A substantially flat top surface 5 of the sifter 3 is typically recessed below an upper edge 6 of the neck 4 so that a clearance 10 is created between the top surface 5 of the sifter 3 and a bottom side 11 of the cap 2. A plurality of small holes 9 in the top surface 5 allow the flow of powder (not shown) from the reservoir 7 through the sifter 3 into the clearance 10 when the jar 1 is inverted. With the cap 2 removed, the powder may be sprinkled directly onto the user's skin or onto an applicator, such as a powder brush or a powder puff, or the powder may be sprinkled into a separate dish or tray that a user can dip an applicator into. Alternatively, with the cap 2 secured to the neck 4 of the jar 1, the jar 1 can be inverted briefly to allow powder to flow through the holes 9 into the clearance 10. When the jar 1 is returned to the upright position, some of the powder remains on the top surface 5 of the sifter 3. The user can then remove the cap 2 to access the powder loaded on the on the top surface 5 of the sifter 3.
A problem with the prior art arrangement is that the user has limited control with respect to the amount of product that is deposited onto the top surface of the sifter. In addition, during use powder held on the top surface 5 of the sifter 3 tends to fall through the holes 9 back into the product reservoir 7, which may in turn leave insufficient quantities of powder accessible to the user. To improve access to the powder in the jar, some users even go so far as to remove the sifter from the neck. The user can then insert an applicator into the product reservoir to retrieve product, or the user can dump powder from the jar into the cap and retrieve it from the cap with a brush or puff. Unused powder in the cap is poured back into the jar. The foregoing methods are both inconvenient and can be messy.
Accordingly, there is a need for a powder package capable of providing access to a portion of the contents without the inconvenience or mess of prior art designs.